Survival
by idontknow826
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, it's not the typical zombie apocalypse, but it's like an apocalypse. Rin and Len-centric. No pairings. First chapter sucks but the story will get better, just give it a chance. R&R is greatly appreciated, especially since I'm still a bit new to writing fanfiction " Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

"Rin! Wait up!" I panted as I ran towards my sister. I am Len Kagamine, 14 years old, 1rst year at a public high school.

"Ha ha! Len, you're such a slowpoke!" Rin teased. We were on our way to the bus top to school, or course, Rin just HAD to race me just as the bus pulled up. Soon, we were able to board the vehicle and get to school. As we got off, the 2 story-structure loomed above us, as if foreshadowing something terrible. But, then again, it is school so, something bad like a pop quiz or terrible grades probably would happen really soon. The first bell rang and Rin and I hurried off to class.

*Time skip because I don't know what else to write here \(^o^)/*

A pop quiz, several bad grades, and a frog dissection later, lunch finally came. I made my way to my locker, grabbed my lunch sack, and ran as quickly as I could to my table. First one there gets to sit against the pole next to the table. But, as soon as I reached my table, the school bell rang. _That's weird, didn't the bell already ring?_ I thought as the others came to lunch.

"Hey Len," Kaito greeted sitting beside me.

"Huh? Oh, hey," I said. Meiko sat next to Kaito, with Gakupo, Luka, and Rin sitting across from us. I unpacked my lunch and began to eat and talk with the others, basically typical lunch room behavior. Suddenly, the loudspeaker crackled on, catching all the students' and teachers' attention.

"Attention everyone, we must evacuate the building **immediately**," the principle sounded panicked and exhausted, as if they had just run 20 miles without a break, "Students, you must go to your homes, and teachers, please report to the office quickly-" the announcement was cut off abruptly and the building starting to shake, several girls screamed as their food spilled over them. Then, the shaking stopped as quickly as it had come, replaced with a loud siren coming from outside. Everyone froze, confused as to what to do. Suddenly, there was a noticeable crack in the wall, growing and causing everyone to back away from it, time seemed to slow down.

The wall broke through with a loud crash, giving away to swarms of these… things that could've been found in a gun shooting-survival video game. The alien-like creatures laid siege on the building, as men in safety suits ran in ahead of some kind of tank, where several men in white suits and lab coats with sun glasses waltzed in.

Everyone was running (save for the strange men) for safety, shelter, hiding spots, whatever, anything to get away from the creatures. I ran as well, but really, only one thing was on my mind: Rin. I scanned the crowd, searching for that familiar white bow she always wore. Having no luck, I tried calling out for her,

"Rin! Rin can you hear me!?"

"Len!" I heard her scream, "Len help!"

Running to the voice, I spotted my sister, only to see her on the floor with one of those monsters on top of her, with its jaws wide open. Panicking, I saw a fire extinguisher nearby. Breaking through the case, I pulled out the extinguisher and hit the creature as hard as I could, which was fairly hard. It got knocked back, and tumbled into the fray. I grabbed Rin's arm, gripped my new excuse for a weapon, and ran the heck out of there. While running, I saw others around me getting attacked by the monsters, getting bitten, being knocked down; even some were being carried off, screaming and struggling. Again, everything seemed to slow down as Rin and I ran through the chaos. Suddenly, one of the creatures jumped in front of me, and screeched like a banshee. I winced at the hideous sound, but quickly used the extinguisher to potentially blind it. As it thrashed around, I quickly maneuvered Rin and me around it to a window. I broke the glass and pushed Rin through, following soon after. Once we landed, we checked each other for injuries, and ran to safety as soon as we could. We ran silently, too shocked and scared to say a word. Then, Rin tugged her arm from my grasp and stopped, causing me to as well.

"Rin," I said trying to catch my breath, "What are you doing?"

"The others," she said between pants, "We have to find them!" She started running back to the school building, but I stopped her.

"Rin, we can't!"

"What do you mean we can't!?" she yelled indignantly. I sighed, this was really not the time to be having this, those creatures could be coming at any second.

"We can try to find them later; right now we need to look for cover."

"But what if it's too late then!?"

"If it's too late, it's too late! We need to look after ourselves first," I started to raise my voice, as was she.

"Now you're just being selfish!"

"If we go back in there right now we die! Do you want that to happen!?"

She stopped, tears starting to form. I sighed again, "Look, once those monsters are gone, we can go check for them and other survivors. But right now, we need to leave."

She looked as if she was going to protest again, but before she could I grabbed her hand and led her away from the school.

_Man, what a day_, I thought.

* * *

Hi everyone, Author here! I'm sorry if this beginning chapter sucks, I promise, it will get better soon! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V.

Several hours later, Len and I were still running from those terrible creatures that had attacked the school. We had tried to get home, only to find the neighborhood desolate and our house in ruins. There wasn't a human soul in sight.

"Seems those things have already been through here, and they cleaned it out pretty well" Len said, looking around nervously. I could only nod my head in shock and horror. Even though it was painful to see the place like this, Len and I searched for supplies. I searched the vacant houses for rations while Len searched for shelter and possible weapons because hey, what else can you do during a time like this. Luckily, we were able to find lots of food, water, and blankets and such. Len even found a few working hand guns and a rechargeable radio. We were able to take shelter in the one of the least-damaged houses; it only had a few broken windows and a bent in door, while the other houses were equivalent to being blown up, most likely from the monsters and those guys in the tanks. Once we ended our search, night was already upon us, so we settled down in the empty house and slept.

**Time skip~**

I woke up groggily, only to panic a few seconds later, for there was a gun pointed at me.

"Don't move," a female voice said, although, it sounded very familiar.

"What? What do you want?" I asked timidly, I could feel tears forming and closed my eyes. This was the last thing I needed, first; the apocalypse practically begins, second; Len and I lose our home and parents, most likely to those freaky-looking creatures; and now this. It's just not my day is it?

"Wait… Rin? Is that you?"

Opening my eyes, I looked up. I gasped at what I saw.

"M-Miku!?" I couldn't believe it, Miku and I were the best of friends, along with the others. But, she moved away starting high school and I haven't seen her since. Len stirred nearby, and then woke up.

"Rin, what's going on?" he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of our old friend, "Whoa, Miku?! Y-you… um… you cut your hair…" _Really Len? That's all you can say? _But, he was right. Miku had floor-length pigtails last time I saw her, now her teal hair was roughly trimmed along her shoulders. Miku laughed and lowered her gun pointed at me.

"Good to see you too Len, man, you guys look really different since I last saw you. All dirty and everything." She said. I stood up, and so did Len.

"Well, what do you expect? The freaking apocalypse just started!" I scoffed. Miku laughed, then, there was a loud boom behind us. Len and I quickly diced for cover while Miku readied her guns. Once the smoke cleared though, I saw more familiar faces walk out from the fog.

"Kaito you freaking IDIOT! Now the monsters will know where we are!" It was Meiko, yelling at Kaito. At least I know they're safe. Soon following them came out Gakupo and Luka.

"Miku, did you find anything?" Luka asked.

"Nothing important," Miku laughed.

"HEY!" Len and I shouted in unison, while popping out of our hiding spots. Miku laughed even more at our responses while Luka gasped and ran to hug us. Soon, Meiko and Kaito saw us as well, and joined Luka in the group hug. Whilst being smothered, I kept hearing them cry and say things along the lines of "We were so worried," and "I'm so glad we could find you." Then, Gakupo broke up the hug, and we all sat down to discuss what has happened and what we're going to do next, along with catching up for Miku.

"Well for starters, I had comeback earlier in the summer to stay with a relative while my parents were on a business trip. But then," Miku's eyes darkened, "Those freaks of nature came and destroyed the place, leaving everything in ruins.

"So, I had tried to get away from the place, but the monsters got me, grabbing me by the hair and nearly biting my limbs off. I had my favorite pocket knife on me, so I used that. Some more stuff happened and next thing I know, I see a ruined school and these guys," she finished, pointing to the others.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, what do we do now?" Kaito asked. Everyone went silent.

* * *

*Le magic Author appears* Hi! Sorry this chapter was so short, I didn't really know what to put for this one. Trust me, this story will get better once some action gets in; Patience young one. So, yeah. R&R please! Author, awaaaaaaaay~! *flies off into the distance*


End file.
